Mi alma gemela
by Deichii
Summary: Donde lo único que queda de un antiguo amor es el dolor, ¿podrá alguien darle lo que siempre deseo aún si no sabes que lo quieres? FudouxSakuma


Mi alma gemela

Ando sin rumbo pisando los charcos en una noche fría, lo último de la lluvia cae lentamente, la tormenta más fuerte ya paso, mis zapatos se llenan de barro y fijo mi mirada al frente para ver la calle vacía, con un suspiro sigo mis pasos, las tiendas del barrio cerradas estaban rodeándome, una ráfaga de viento hizo que mi cuerpo temblara un poco _que frío_, oculte mis manos en los bolsillos de mi saco naranja para protegerlas.

Pronto me encontré frente a una tienda de regalos, ni siquiera sé por qué me pare justo en ese momento, mire la vitrina externa, las luces de la tienda estaban apagadas pero la luna iluminaba tenuemente un objeto que hizo temblar mi corazón, las sonrisas de una foto de exhibición de un portarretratos, _una pareja feliz_ y sonreí por lo idiota que fui al ponerme triste por ello. _Idiota…_

Me quede unos minutos parado allí viendo los objetos de la vitrina, no soy de regalos, aun así hice varios intentos para ser detallista, eso no es lo mío, el amor no está para mí, siempre termina lastimándome. _Amor…_ ese pensamiento solo hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera.

Hace unos años, creí haber conocido a la persona con la que compartiría el resto de mi vida, resulto ser solo una piedra en el camino, una persona que solo traería angustia y llanto a mi vida, al final solo resulte un juguete, _una muñeca de vitrina_ y por muy patético que suene, si, se fue con mi mejor amigo, genial.

Una nueva brisa mueve mi largo cabello y hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca por el frío, llego a un pequeño parque que a estas horas de la noche está totalmente vacío y me siento en una de las bancas, me reclino a ver el cielo, _Oh, que hermoso,_ las estrellas se esconden gracias a las luces de la amplia ciudad pero muchas de ellas luchan y llegan a iluminar el cielo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase allí, deje de ver el cielo y pose mi vista en la persona que acababa de sentarse a mi lado, esta me vio igualmente y dirigió su vista al cielo al cabo de pocos segundos, no hice nada, no sabía su nombre pero aun así me sentí seguro a su lado. _Que sensación más cálida_.

Desde hace un par de meses eh tenido la costumbre de caminar sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad a altas horas de la noche y terminar en aquel parque, donde, después de unos minutos, llega este chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño con corte rebelde a sentarse a mi lado, no me dirige ni una sola palabra. _Es misterioso._

Las estrellas empiezan a esconderse y poco a poco en el horizonte se ve una gran luz, es hora de volver a casa, me levanto y el junto conmigo, pensé en seguir mi camino, ir a casa y dormir un poco antes de irme a la universidad, como siempre; pero jamás pensé que alguien me tomaría del brazo y me detendría antes de realizarlo. _Un tacto suave pero firme…mmm._

-Tu nombre- dijo de una forma suave, no es que tuviera una voz suave, debo decir que era una voz profunda pero no de esas que te dan miedo, era…_ sexy_, después de dos meses por fin le había oído hablar para "preguntar mi nombre", fue autoritario, pero no quiso asustarme, se notó por _el brillo que tenía en los ojos_.

-_Sakuma Jirou _– me extraño escuchar mi propia voz, hace tanto tiempo que no hablaba con alguien, solo había escuchado mis pensamientos, hasta ahora; soltó el agarre que tenía en mi brazo y volteo para irse en dirección contraria a la mía pero antes de que se perdiera entre los árboles alcance a preguntar su nombre.

-Fudou Akio- sonreí después de un buen tiempo, acomode el parche de mi ojo izquierdo y seguí mi camino con el pensamiento de que después de dos meses algo interesante podría pasarle a mi vida, tal vez. _Amor… _ No, de ninguna manera.

No sé porque razón no sacaba esos ojos verdes de mi cabeza, _ojos verdes_, no tengo muy buenas experiencias con los chicos de ojos claros, suspire cansado y seguí escuchando sin escuchar al profesor de literatura medieval, ya casi estoy por graduarme, me reprendí mentalmente y preste mas atención a la clase, al finalizar salí disparado a la cafetería, me había quedado dormido esta mañana y no había comido nada para ir a la universidad, por alguna razón descanse mejor esta noche, _mucho mejor, rodeado por un tacto firme y unos ojos verdes, _sacudí mis pensamientos, no quiero volverme a enamorar.

Tome un par de sándwiches de jamón y un paquete de galletas acompañadas de un jugo de mora, me gusta el jugo de mora, me quedaba un hueco de dos horas para mi siguiente clase, _que aburrido, _así que me senté en una de las sillas que están regadas por el campus de la universidad; empecé a leer un libro, _Oliver Twist de Charles Dickens._

Por un momento despegue la vista de mi lectura y no puedo creer lo primero que observe, _ sexy mirada verde, _o por dios, de donde sale este chico, estaba hablando con unos estudiantes que se que son de la facultad de ingeniería, _madre del cielo…¡estudia aquí!, _me sonroje al verlo, no se por que, mi cuerpo esta extraño, nota mi mirada y me sonríe, ¡_pero qu_e…_!, _levanto mi mano tímidamente en modo de respuesta, no puedo creer que jamás en toda mi carrera lo haya visto antes.

Y allí me golpea la razón, Dios… él me ha visto y me sigue, _acosador_, no, no lo creo, apenas lo veo en las noches…_guardián,_ casi quiero golpearme por las estupideces que pienso, y ahora que lo noto no eh separado mi vista de la suya, ¡_Sakuma para ya!,_ mis pulmones dejaron de funcionar, se despidió de los dos pelirrojos con quienes hablaba y se acerca hacia mi, _a un paso sexy, _y las ganas de golpearme vuelven.

-hola- saluda y me sonríe, Dios, sé que mi cara esta roja, y no hay donde esconderme… ¡Pero qué demonios me pasa! Donde esta mi lado depresivo… el sueño de hoy me hizo mal, casi hace que piense que el acosador soy yo, _si como no…_

-hola, amm, Fudou!- hago que no recordaba su nombre, bueno espero que funcione y se aleje, es del tipo de mi ex, _mi ex…Genda…_la garganta se me hace un nudo y paso saliva disimuladamente, quiero suspirar, _después de tanto aun duele…_

Se sienta a mi lado y no le presto atención, quiero despegar mis pensamientos de este mundo y meterme en mi lectura nuevamente, me siento observado y giro a verlo, encuentro sus ojos pegados a los míos ahora, _que mirada más… perfecta,_ me abofeteo mentalmente.

-es la primera vez que nos encontramos aquí ¿no?- acomoda su mochila en su hombro.

-sí, no sabía que estudiaras acá- sonríe altivamente, jum engreído, ¡ah, Ya se!- tampoco sabia que fueras un acosador- volví mi mirada al libro no sin antes observar una mueca de sorpresa y desagrado en su rostro, _lindo rostro._

-no soy un acosador, solo es coincidencia- ahora estaba ofendido, sonreí, es gracioso, _como el, _una punzada alcanzo mi pecho y volví a poner mi expresión vacía… _la que veo en el espejo cada mañana. _

-si tu lo dices- no puedo estar mas aquí, es como el, _el…_, no quiero hablar con nadie parecido, no quiero caer de nuevo al abismo de sentimientos, no quiero ser lastimado, acomodo mi cabello y meto mi libro en mi mochila mientras me levanto, se que me esta mirando, tal vez debería dejar de salir en las noches.

-oye, espera, Sakuma, ¿a donde vas?- me sigue y me giro para mirarlo con rabia, _ te pareces a él, ¡aléjate de mí!,_ se detiene mirándome confundido.

-eso no te importa- digo con repugnancia, no quiero que me sigas, _¡aléjate!, _se queda firme y me mira serio, suspira y cierra los ojos un segundo, no sé ni porque sigo observándolo, me giro para seguir mi camino, ni siquiera yo se a donde voy.

-puede que no, pero quiero ir contigo- me vuelvo a verlo otra vez, mi ojo esta abierto por la impresión, ¿_qué dijo? _o Sakuma sabes perfectamente lo que dijo, _acosador._

-mira Fudou, no quiero que me sigas, ya vi que eres un acosador y es mejor que te alejes por que se defenderme- me mira y sonríe, ¡se está burlando de mí, como se atreve!

-puede que si, pero soy persistente- da un paso hacia mi y yo me alejo, frunce levemente el ceño –no soy un acosador –

-pues eso es lo que parece- sonríe nuevamente, ah que bipolar, _mira quien habla, _me abofeteo mentalmente por milésima vez hoy.

-me interesas Sakuma, es todo, pero me alejare si es lo que deseas- se gira y da dos pasos, me siento… _abandonado, no…no te vayas,_ me acerco hacia el y me pongo a su lado.

-bueno, puede que quiera acompañarte- ah pero que bipolar soy – tal vez es hora que empiece a hablar con alguien- veo su sonrisa, ah es arrogante, frunzo el ceño, vaya, en que me metí ahora.

-pensé que creías que era un acosador- seguimos caminando sin rumbo, sonreí, desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia.

-bueno, pero me alcanzas a caer bien, a donde vamos- pare de caminar y el paro dos pasos delante de mí, no dejábamos de vernos a los ojos. 

-a la cafetería, te quiero invitar a tomar algo- siguió caminando como si nada –vamos no te quedes allí, dijo alzando un poco la vos pero sin llegar a sin gritarme y yo le seguí a nueva cuenta, trote un poco para alcanzarlo se había alejado bastante de mí.

-ahora los acosadores son más atentos- no sé porque quería molestarlo, es tan gracioso ver cómo reacciona, es un chico muy expresivo, _cuidado_ – ¿la cafetería no es por el otro lado?-

-no soy un acosador- repitió nuevamente mientras volvía a acomodarse la mochila en el hombro –no te llevare a tomar algo aquí en la universidad, tal vez sea mejor un lugar más _privado_- Dios, ahora en que problema me había metido, es tan demandante y altanero, me recuerda mucho a… _Genda._

-vaya manera tan diferente de invitar a alguien- dije caminando aun junto a él, no lo había notado antes pero es más alto que yo, _ ni que fueras tan alto, vamos que medir 1.66m no es la gran cosa_, a veces odio mi mente, después porque me deprimo tanto.

-Tu y yo somos diferentes, no esperes que sea algo corriente-me sujeto de los hombros y me sorprendí mucho cuando lo hizo, sin embargo lo deje, sonrió distinto y volví a sonrojarme es tan… _ parecido y diferente a la vez, cuidado._

-no lo esperaré, señor ingeniero- vi como su expresión cambiaba por una sorprendida, habíamos salido ya del campus y caminábamos por una calle concurrida, esperábamos a que un semáforo peatonal cambiara para dejarnos pasar, me sonrió y se acercó a mi rostro, seguí sonrojado, tal vez aún más de lo que estaba hace poco.

-y el acosador soy yo, hasta sabes mi carrera- acerco su nariz a la mía, abrí un poco los labios sin despegar nuestras miradas, quise hablar para responderle pero estaba tan cerca que hacía que no pensara bien, _ muy cerca, quédate así… no, únete más._

-s-solo te vi hablando con unos chicos de la facultad de ingeniería y lo supuse- se separó repentinamente de mí y me halo suavemente del brazo para que pasáramos la calle, me sonroje, no puedo creer que haya estado tan cerca de mi rostro y siga actuando como si nada y aun con esa sonrisa, ¡es tan arrogante! ¡Lo estoy empezando a odiar!, _mentira…_

-vamos quita esa cara, ya casi llegamos y no quiero que piensen que te tengo insatisfecho- sonrío y parece que hoy los tomates de mi cara estarían a la venta todo el día -además te ves tan adorable así que debe ser ilegal que andes con esa carita por la vida-

-¡¿a que te refieres con insatisfecho?, no digas esas cosas! ¡Apenas y te conozco!- me solté de su agarre y dirigí mi mirada al suelo con una expresión molesta y avergonzada, enserio le estoy empezando a odiar, _mentira… hace mucho no te sentías así y te gusta tener esa atención. _Voy a matar a mi subconsciente.

-shh, ya cálmate- iba a reprochar nuevamente pero entramos a una pequeña cafetería en una esquina, estaba casi llena, por suerte encontramos una mesa vacía y nos dirigimos a ella, fuí el primero en sentarme y él se sentó a mi lado, nuevamente muy cerca, _ demasiado cerca, _ me iba a levantar y sentarme frente a él pero se pegó más a mí y me detuvo abrazándome por la cintura acerco su boca a mi oído – quédate así- me estremecí, fue una voz sexy, _ muy sexy. _ Me quede allí y pronto se acercó una chica un poco más joven que nosotros a pedir amablemente nuestra orden, sentí el agarre en mi cintura un poco más débil pero aún estaba allí; pedí un café en leche y un postre de cereza que había visto a lo lejos en cambio el pidió un café oscuro solamente y la chica tan pronto como llego se fue a traer nuestra orden.

-después dices que no eres un acosador- dije y volteó a mirarme a la vez que yo a él, por segunda vez en el día nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, ya no me sonroje

-bueno, tal vez solo un poco pero- volvió a acercar su nariz a la mía- a ti te gusta que te acose- me dio un beso en la frente y me sorprendí, no le respondí nada, volvió a mirarme, agarre mi bolso con fuerza y gire mi vista a la ventana de la cafetería, esta daba a la calle, me distraje viendo los autos pasar o eso intente, realmente que el agarre en mi cintura y esa intensa mirada verde sobre mí no me dejaban pensar con claridad, _ tal vez si me gusta que lo haga. _

La chica que nos había atendido recientemente volvió con nuestra orden en una bandeja, la puso en la mesa con habilidad nos sonrío extrañamente y la mire raro pero comprendí después _ me miró igual que cuando estaba con Koujiro… _quise irme en ese momento, esta situación se acerca tanto a momentos que viví con él, quiero irme…

-¿qué pasa?, ¿No era lo que esperabas?- lo mire y tenía su taza de café negro en la mano tomó un sorbo sin despegar su vista de mí, negué levemente.

-sólo recordé algo- tome un poco de mi taza y con la cuchara que acompañaba el postre tome la cereza que lo decoraba y la deje a un lado, me encantaba comerla de ultima, quite un trozo con la misma cuchara y lo lleve a mi boca, crema de cereza y masa de vainilla, estaba riquísimo, sonreí aun con la cuchara entre mis labios, seguí sonriendo hasta que acabe el postre y comí la cereza, él ya había terminado su café y yo iba a la mitad del mío.

-no dejes que los malos recuerdes manejen tu vida, me gustas más así, sonriendo que con esa mirada triste- despegue la vista de mi tasa de café y lo mire entre asustado y avergonzado, _ dijo que le gustaba…_ sonrió arrogantemente de nuevo – si lo dije, que te sorprende eres muy lindo, cualquiera quisiera estar a tu lado- me beso la mejilla y yo no salía de mi asombro, fruncí el ceño, _ eso es una gran mentira, _ me deshice del abrazo y me levante saliendo rápidamente del establecimiento, que pagara él, de todas formas me había invitado, que gran estupidez había cometido, intentar salir para que me volvieran a engañar, no señor, no me volverían a herir, no me volvería a enamorar.

Caminaba apresuradamente devuelta a la universidad, saqué mi celular de la mochila y mire la hora, no llegaría a tiempo a mi próxima clase.

-¡Espera!- escuche su voz un poco atrás de mí, no quería verlo, no voy a caer de nuevo, no lo voy a volver a ver jamás, seguí caminando a paso apresurado ahora sin rumbo lo único que quería era que me perdiera de vista, di la vuelta y entré a una multitud de gente pero antes que diera un paso más sentí como halaba mi brazo, vi una cabellera café _Genda?, no, Akio…_ y me sacaba entre la multitud, me solté y me miro enojado, le devolví la mirada igual de enojado.

-¡suéltame!- tire de mi brazo para soltarme de él pero fue inútil, me estaba apretando aun casi llegando a lastimarme.

-¡No!, ¿puedes explicarme porque te fuiste así de repente?- sus ojos verdes estaban enojados y me miraban con furia, _ no me mires así, igual que él, por favor… _ mis ojos empezaron a aguarse, no quería llorar, no frente a un extraño _ no tan extraño… _muy tarde, mis lágrimas salieron solas, demasiados recuerdos por un día –oye –dijo un poco más relajado después de un suspiro- no llores, está bien, no quise gritarte – me abrazo y no supe porque pero me aferre a su saco, soy muy bipolar – calma, sabes… - se alejó para mirar mi rostro yo lo mire aun llorando- eres muy bipolar- sonrío conciliadoramente, genial, está comprobado, leía mis pensamientos.

-lo siento…- dije una vez más calmado, sentía como los espasmos por haber llorado recorrían mi cuerpo – solo que, me recuerdas mucho a alguien que intento olvidar y toda esta situación me hizo sentir abrumado- sentí una caricia a mi cabello que luego paso por mi mejilla y finalizo en mi mentón, me levantaron el rostro, pase mi ojo por sus facciones, era tan masculino, tenía unos labios delgados, una nariz respingada y perfecta ni muy ancha ni muy delgada, y sus ojos, definitivamente era lo que me atraía _ si lo acepto_ rodeados de unas largas pestañas cafés y esos iris verdes, profundos.

-déjame borrar tu tristeza, prometo no hacerte daño- acerco sus labios a los míos, fue un pequeño roce al principio, deje de lado los recuerdos que me atormentaban y me deje llevar, agarre aun más fuerte su saco, no quería que se separara de mí, tomo mi nuca y profundizo el beso, se sentía tan bien, _ muy bien, _y distinto, _ completamente distinto a él, _si, había caído nuevamente ante un completo extraño pero al demonio, es imposible no volverse a enamorar cuando existen hombres tan atrayentes, misteriosos _ y acosadores _como Fudou Akio.

Definitivamente quien sabe en qué me metí, pero menos mal salí hoy de la cama.

Fin.

Extra:

Tome un abrigo y salí rápidamente de mi casa, ya era hora de mi rutina nocturna, me sentía estúpido al hacerlo pero no encontraba mejor forma de pasar el tiempo sin arriesgarme a perderlo, _si claro, perder algo que no es mío_; la luna estaba brillante y una brisa me mostró que la noche estaba muy fría, cerré la puerta y camine rápidamente al otro extremo del barrio solo para verlo.

Le seguí nuevamente desde que salió de su casa, estaba a una distancia considerable, apenas y podía ver su cabello largo color plata, con su buzo naranja y unos jeans que le quedaban perfectos, caminaba pisando charcos con los zapatos embarrados; acababa de pasar una pequeña tormenta y seguía una llovizna.

Lo vi detenerse en una vitrina, una tienda de regalos sonrió tristemente y se me encogió el corazón, no sé muy bien por qué, pero lo eh seguido durare ya bastante tiempo, desde que lo vi pasar frente a mi facultad, sé que no me ha visto y jamás lo hará, siempre cuido de que no me vea, _quiero seguir ocultando que me atrae_.

Entiendo un poco lo que le ha pasado, solo no logro entender como alguien podría lastimar a un… _ángel,_ sacudo mi cabeza debido a mi pensamiento y sigo observándolo desde lejos, _siempre desde lejos._

Siguió caminando a un destino que yo ya sabía, se sentó en una de las muchas bancas vacías del parque, me quede observando cómo se estremecía por el frío_, _y su cabello se movía con el viento, recordé la trágica razón, una vez más, del parche en uno de sus ojos, _no le queda mal pero hubiera dado lo que sea por verlo antes de que perdiera su ojo, _la luz de la luna y de las estrellas se reflejaban en su rostro, era un cuadro perfecto. _Quiero abrigarlo._

Me quede apreciándolo unos minutos y decidí, como cada noche, acercarme a él, sentarme a su lado, convenciéndome de que sería bueno hablarle, no despegué mi mirada de su cara y él lo noto, dejo de ver al cielo y me miro con su único ojo visible, era naranja, tenía una tristeza profunda, no resistí y dirigí mi mirada a las pocas estrellas visibles. _Que mirada más desoladora…Maldito el que le haya lastimado._

El sol empezó a asomarse, no quería que eso pasara, ojala hubiera podido congelar ese tiempo, _patético_, ni siquiera le hablaba y ya… _ya lo amaba_, no sé cómo explicarlo pero si, le amaba y quería estar así, a su lado, sin peligro de lastimarnos, sin peligro de odiarnos, _sin peligro de no estar destinados_.

Vi cómo se levantaba para ir a su casa, me arme de valor y le tome el brazo el giro a verme, su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, no expresaba más que tristeza. -_Tu nombre_- dije sin pensarlo ni una vez más, a pesar de ya saberlo, de conocer todo sobre el gracias a uno de sus imprudentes y habladores compañeros de cabello verde quería oírlo de su boca, no se movió y tardo unos segundos en contestar.

-Sakuma Jirou- le solté el brazo y gire para irme a mi casa pero su voz me retuvo un poco más, había preguntado mi nombre – _Fudou Akio_- a pesar de lo absurdo de la situación, seguí sonriendo todo el camino, si jugaba bien mis cartas tal vez podría darle lo que tan desesperadamente buscaba en su vida, Sakuma tendría por fin lo que quería. _Amor… jure cambiar el destino a partir de ese mismísimo momento._


End file.
